1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an audio extension module that is capable of extending audio of an image display device.
2. Background of the Disclosure
An image display devices include an apparatus that receives and display broadcasting signals or records and reproduces a moving image and an apparatus that records and reproduces audio data. The image display device is realized, for example, in the form of a television set, a monitor for a computer, a projector, a tablet PC, etc.
The image display device increasingly has multiple functions. In the recent years, the image display device has been realized in the form of a multimedia player equipped with multiple functions including photographing, shooting of video, and gaming, in addition to basic functions of receiving broadcast and playing audio and video files. More recently, the image display device has been realized as a smart device (for example, a smart television).
In order to support and enhance such functions of the image display device, it can be considered to improve the configuration and/or software of the image display device.
The image display device is mounted on a wall or is supported in the upright position by a stand in order to use it. A picture frame-type frame is used in mounting the large-sized image display device to the wall. A method is considered in which use of the picture frame-type frame provides a user of the image display device with convenience when the image display device is in use and makes an external appearance of the image display device more appealing.